God Complex
by wordlings
Summary: Thor struggles with his own myth. One-shot, some angst.


Thank you in advance for reading!

685 words. Unbeta'd.

* * *

God Complex

* * *

_"The humans think us immortal" Loki said, his eyes half-mad. Thor watched his hand hovering over the button. "Shall we test that?"_

.

"Well if it isn't my favorite demi-god" Stark says comradely. Thor smiles and greets him with friendly exuberance, but his fingers clench into a fist on Janes waist. She winces under the pressure. He ignores her questioning glances.

.

Eric and Darcy set out large family sized helpings of takeout. Thor eyes the portions doubtfully. "Is this...all?" He asks.

Darcy nods. "I ordered the largest family meal they had. I guess they didn't realize we have a god in our midst, huh?"

Eric chuckles. Thor's frown deepens. They don't notice.

.

"Archer", Thor greets as he steps into the common room. Clint turns his head and acknowledges him.

"You're up late"

"As are you. Are you well? You seem troubled"

"Yeah im fine. Just nightmares", Clint says with a shrug. "Once they start up they don't stop. You?"

"I am merely awake. Nothing ails me" Thor replies.

"Cap was in here an hour ago with the same story" he snorts. "I guess gods and super-soldiers don't need sleep like the rest of us"

Thor's jaw ticks. "I suppose", he replies quietly.

Clint invites him to watch TV. Thor is careful not to be unkind when he declines.

.

"We think it'd be best if you stick close to Thor on missions from now on. It isn't that we don't trust you, or the others..."

Bruce laughs his tired weary laugh, sight glasses held between his fingers as he gestures at the SHIELD commander in his home. "No, no I understand. The only person who can physically handle my berseker alter ego is a Norse god."

He looks at Thor, smirking sardonically. "Ironic"

Thor stifles the urge to smash something and thinks it is very ironic indeed.

.

Steve holds out a hand. Thor grips it firmly and pulls himself up from the mat. They laugh and grin at one another through their sweat. Natasha sidles over with her usual grace.

"My turn"

"Me or Thor?" Steve asks. She shrugs with a cocky smirk.

"Makes no difference. I'll take you both down easy enough"

Steve whistles as Thor laughs. "A challenge most presumptuously made, do you not agree Captain?" Thor replies in good humor.

"I don't know Thor. Nats got some wicked moves"

"Hardly a match for me I should think!"

"We'll see" Nat replies, her smirk now a smile. "C'mon Asgardian lets see what you got. I'm not afraid of a god"

Steve laughs outright. Thor's expression dims ever so slightly. "Perhaps another time. I fear I must leave you for another engagement"

Nat shrugs and turns to Steve. Thor bids them fair training with storm clouds in his eyes.

.

The Avengers move on and off camera in various states of disarray. The streets are in rubble behind them. The channel something news reporter puts her mic up to Thor's lips.

"We have done our duty as guardians of this realm", he answers dutifully. "We are grateful to have done so with little bloodshed, and The Man of Iron will see to it that all damages are paid for"

"And do all the Avengers intend to help with these repairs?" The reporter presses.

Thor nods and smiles reassuringly into the camera. "Of course. It will be our honor"

The reporter is satisfied. "There you have it folks, from Thor, the god of thunder himself..."

The reporter goes on. Thor drops his eyes. His smile becomes bitter and he turns to hide it from the camera.

.

In London, in their bed, Jane props up on one hand and fixes Thor with her searching stare. "It really bothers you doesn't it?" She asks softly.

He takes her hand and runs his thumb along her knuckles, kissing them briefly. His voice is thick with emotion. "I am no god, Jane. I am not immortal. Your people..."

"They know", she says.

"Do they?"

Jane turns his hand over in hers and kisses his palm. She links their fingers. "_I _know. ..Can that be enough for now?"

Thor nods, his smile small but warm. "It will have to be"


End file.
